


Oh non, je ne regrette rien.

by doctahlectah



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hannibal loves cafés, M/M, Smut, Will is waiter oh so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctahlectah/pseuds/doctahlectah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is a college student and also waiter in his father's café. After meeting Dr.Hannibal Lecter, his life will change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh non, je ne regrette rien.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for Hannibal fandom. English is not my native language, so, I'm sorry because of wrong words, maybe sentences. If you like this fic, I may write one more part.

When Hannibal noticed that he can’t go to his car without getting wet in intense rain, he run into the café on the street. The cozy cafe was one of the places that Hannibal enjoys to drop by. It was furnished as 1960’s style and its owner was an old man. When he couldn’t see the owner of café, he asked curiously to young waiter who came to take Hannibal’s orders. 

“My father has gone out of town with his boat, but, I don’t know where he has gone. And now, I carry out here… with my college friends.”

While Hannibal was smiling calmly to express his satisfaction, the waiter responded with a shy smile. He was a college student, has curly brown hair and sometimes he was wearing horn-rimned glasses like today he did. Hannibal was curious about young man’s life through they can’t have free time much to talk. He didn’t think him as for killing, young man has just had his attention.

When the cappuccino that he ordered came, he thought starting a chat was a good idea.

“I think it would be good if we know each other as you are the new owner of this place. I’m Hannibal Lecter.”

The doctor reached out a hand in order to shake, the young man didn’t respond, he looked out of place nervously.

“Will Graham. And, I don’t like handshaking, Dr.Lecter. “

Will smiled apologetically and then he turned back to the kitchen without saying anything. Hannibal could understand by his quick consideration, Will may has some problems with socializing. Family things may be the cause of those problems. Come what may, he felt he has to help Will. Hannibal was thinking he might saw the opportunity of a friendship.

~~

A month after their meeting, Will could manage to feel more comfortable near the doctor. Because of his a lot of work to do and his college, their conversations wasn’t much long. But Will realized that Hannibal was more interesting that he thinks. The doctor’s pleasures were expensive, he was interested in French culture as he has lived there in his youth but he was still saving his privacy. The more Hannibal gets know Will, the less Will learned something about him.

In his inner thoughts, Will was satisfied Hannibal was visiting the café frequently. Advising the doctor about crime scenes, talking about his university education and advancing theories together about who is The Chesapeake Ripper was improving Will and Hannibal’s intellectual friendship.

In a winter evening, a short time to close the café, Will saw Hannibal was still keeping his seat. Will’s friends, Alana, Brian, Jimmy and Beverly were waiting him for the jazz concert that they will watch tonight but Will wasn’t willing to leave here. 

Will avoided from eye contact as being conscious of they thought he’s weird. He said he doesn’t want to come with them, he has to concern about current incomes of café, also he doesn’t feel well. They leave him there without be astonished, except Alana.

“Because of him, right ?” 

“Because of w-who ?” Will tried to reply while stammering, unfortunately, she was clever girl. She was studying psychology so she could psycho-analyze him easily.

Will replied with being aware of he can’t run away from that question. “I don’t know, if he stays until this hour, he may had some reasonable excuses. He has never done this before, you know, maybe he just needs to stay… here.”

“Haven’t you noticed it, have you ?” Alana smiled friendly and then she joined her friends.

Will couldn’t understand exactly what she meant but he sit behind cash desk with anxiety and discomfort in his thoughts. He wanted to finish the book that he bought a few days ago, but now he has had to read same sentence a few times in order to understand. He stand up with the feeling of the doctor was watching him, Will leaned against the desk as he couldn’t go near to him.

“I stayed too much, I’m sorry. I kept you from go out with your friends. I suppose I have to go.”

“No.” Will has surprised the word that come out from his mouth. “I mean… I didn’t want to hang out with them anyway, y-you know, there are things I have to do. You don’t have to leave because of me.” His voice was trembling, just a few seconds his eyes met with Hannibal’s eyes. The doctor was still smiling, he was calm in opposition to Will.

After cleaning the kitchen and doing things about café, Will realized everything was done. He was thinking about close here and leave but something was keeping him in his place. 

“Will, if you works has done, I can take you home ? As far as I can see, you don’t have car and the weather is extremely cold. I think it’d be the atonement of staying much.”

Doctor was smiling sincerely and Will couldn’t help watching him. He nodded in absent-mindedness.

When they got into Hannibal’s car, Will leaned his head against back and closed his eyes with all day’s exhaustion. He fell asleep as watching snowflakes falling to the streets of the city. 

When Will woke up, he wasn’t in his own house. He was lying on a black sofa in Hannibal's house. Hannibal wasn't in the room, Will looked for him in insecurity.

Finding him in the kitchen as cooking in the middle of the night made Will astonished. He was looking very different in white shirt and kitchen apron.

“A special meat. It requires to be prepared one day before its serve… You'd like to drink wine, Will ?”

“Red.”

Hannibal nodded and served the wine in an elegant way. Will wasn't enjoying drinking often but this time he hoped wine might could take his unknown worries.

After drinking a few wine glasses together, Will was feeling he is drunk and was breaking down his walls, he was laughing to the memories of Hannibal’s told.

He noticed himself how watched Hannibal with glassy eyes, rather how he can't stop watching him. Will stood up with fear inside of himself. Hannibal hold his arm when he walked in a silly way. Hannibal’s touch was like a fire that make Will drop his gaze with a shame.

When Will shut his eyes with aware of what's going to happen, Hannibal started to kiss him slowly.

They went to the bedroom as kissing, it was intense and slow. Will found himself as wanting for more. He can understand all of these because of their fuddle but in the other hand he wanted they were doing these in rationality.

He kept on kissing, pulled the strong arms of the doctor to himself. He laid back on the bed, the doctor followed him without wasting time, he take off the young man's shirt, then started to kiss Will's neck and bare chest. 

When he came down to where Will's trousers are, Will knew what's going to happen again but he has trusted Hannibal. He thought that maybe Hannibal would take his nightmares and comfort him, along with thoughts Will smiled nervously.

Hannibal took off his own clothes and took off Will's trousers and underwear, threw them on the ground. Then he started to swallow Will slowly. The more Hannibal goes deep, Will was stretching his body, turning his head side to side like seeing a nightmare but this time with a pleasure, wanting for more and more. He was too weak to talk but his body doesn't say like this, Hannibal could understand what he wants. The doctor always could understand his silence and gained his trust with a friendly attitude. Hannibal was the first person in his life that Will has trusted so much.

Hannibal noticed Will was too close to come. He slipped one finger inside Will, after three fingers Will's entrance opened then Hannibal entered slowly, started to thrust him. Will tried to touch wherever he can reach on the doctor's arms, was whimpering and screaming with an uncontrollable pleasure. Hannibal became faster more and more, Will couldn't resist much longer when he sensed Hannibal's growing passion.

After Will came, Hannibal came as saying the young man's name in high-pitched voice. They laid on the bad in silence for a while. Hannibal was caring Will's face with his fingers, Will was touching his hand with aching and bitten lips. He was aware but surprised of how he needs this.

He calmed down but also was afraid, afraid of their friendship may end in this way. He wasn't afraid what he feels for Hannibal, was afraid of losing him like he lost his father.  
Hannibal shifted up on the bed, hugged Will with one arm. With a shyness of scaring the young man as he was kissing Will’s shoulder slightly, Will leaned upon him without noticing it. After they smiled calmly to each other, Will thought his fears again.

“Uhm, the th-thing…that we've done…” He blinked his eyes with a pain he felt on his throat and moved slight uncomfortably. 

“I'm on your side, Will. There's no reason to be afraid.”

Hannibal could be strong for both of them. For a moment, he would take Will’s fears and nightmares. Will hasn’t known why Hannibal showed him a favor but he has known he needs it so badly. He wanted to be valuable for him, and just for a second, he felt he can be strong as much as Hannibal.


End file.
